warriorcats_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitethorn
Whitethorn's Family Mom- Whitewhisker {Dead} Dad- Spirit {Alive} Foster Mom- Sparrowstar {Alive} Foster Dad- Phoenixfeather {Dead} Brother- Spiritkit {Dead} Brother- Patchkit {Dead} Sister- Applekit {Dead} Sister- Dawnkit {Dead} Brother- Swiftkit {Dead} Brother- Flamekit {Dead} Brother- Wavekit {Dead} Sister- Sweetkit {Dead} Sister- Goldenkit {Dead} Grandma- Foxpelt {Dead} Grandpa- Tigerfang {Dead} Kit- Grasspaw {Alive} Kit- Bushpaw {Alive} Kit- Leafpaw {Alive} Kit- Clover {Dead} Kit- Red {Dead} Former Mate- Rust {Dead} Mate- Cloverwish {Alive} Whitethorn's Life Story Whitekit was born to Whitewhisker under the roots of an oak tree. She had two brothers, Patchkit and Spiritkit. They both died at birth. Whitewhisker died very soon after watching her two tom kits die. Whitekit was found by some cats in her clan and brought back along with Whitewhisker. He medic, Nightsong, tried to save Whitewhisker but was unable to. Whitekit was fostered by Sparrowstar, who was known as Greystar at that time. She had high dreams of becoming a medicine cat, but later found out that she had a taste for blood. Whitekit soon met Cloverkit, whose mother died from about the same reason and was born at basically the same time. Cloverkit was always bugging Whitekit to play and one day Whitekit agreed to play. Whitekit played with claws unsheathed and ended up almost killing Cloverkit. After that, Whitekit found out she loved Cloverkit. It took some convincing though to get Cloverkit to trust her though. Cloverkit and Whitekit became great friends after Whitekit confessed her love to Cloverkit. Whitekit soon became Whitepaw and left cloverkit to be in the apprentices den. Her mentor was at first Moonheart but changed quickly to Briarlight. Whitepaw caught white cough and was stuck in the medics den and not able to train. The white cough quickly turned to green cough and Whitepaw faced death in the eyes. She learned in a dream that greystar was not her mother, but that a she-cat named Whitewhisker was. Whitepaw was devastated but didn't let her mother see that. When she woke up, she cried and couldnt calm down. Others got sick but Whitepaw got better.soon she was back in the apprentices den. Whitepaw had barely gotten any training when she was made a warriors and Silhouetteclan went to war with Crescentclan. Silhouetteclan lost. But soon crescentclan fell. Whitepaw, now Whitethorn, still had a love affair with Cloverkit, who was now Cloverpaw. Whitethorn met a rogue in the forest when she went for a walk, and tried to chase him off. She later found out that she was pregnant with his kits. She was furious, but the thought of being a mother made her feel extremely happy. Cloverpaw became Cloverwish and they became mates. Cloverwish became prgnant with a rogue toms kits to, with the same reason that Whitethorn was. Whitethorn gave birth to three little kits who all looked identical to her and each other. There names where Leafkit, Bushkit, and Grasskit. Cloverwish had her litter, and they raised there litters together. 1/2 a moon after Whitethorn gave birth to her kits, she went out on a warm leaf bare day to hunt and supply food for Cloverwish and her. She was chased by a fox and barely survived. She was lost in a different terriorty, bleeding badly, when her father, the kittypet Spirit, found her. He had a group of 20 plus rogues and he was leader. Spirit thought that Whitethorn looked a lot like Whitewhisker and asked her who her mother was. When Whitethorn answered Whitewhisker, he accepted his daughter into his group. She soon fell in love with Rust. When Whitethorn broke the news that she was pregnant to Rust, he changed. He acted meaner and acted as though he didn't want her anymore. When the kits where born, he didnt care about them. She named the she kit clover, who was deaf, and the tom Red, who was blind. She killed Rust in the forest and killed her kits knowing that Spirit would kill them anyway and ran back to find her clan. She encountered a rogue named Flower who lived alone in a secret clearing inside a tree. She was trained in medicine and they became friends. Whitethorn left to find her clan again and finally found them. Whitethorn found out that Cloverwish had kits and had gotten a new mate, but her mate had died. They became mates once again, but held a closer relationship. Whitethorn would never forgive herself for murdering her kits or Rust but moved on.